Warmth
by Spasticgothchild
Summary: Toph meets up with her friend Sokka on a cold winter day. I pretty much suck at summaries sorry.


Toph trudged her way through the ever growing snow drifts. Her bare feet were cold and numb. She hated the snow, she could hardly feel any vibrations in the cold slush. She sighed and her misty breath rose through the snowy air. She'd be home soon and would get out of this lousy weather. She felt muffled vibrations of someone running up to her.  
>"Hey Toph!" She recognized the voice of old friend Sokka.<br>"Hey." she said through chattering teeth.  
>"Come on. Let's get you somewhere warm." he said scooping her up and wrapping his big jacket around them both.<br>"Hey! What are you doing!" Toph squeaked. She did not like being picked up.  
>"I'm going to carry you home before you get frost bite on your feet. Duh!"<br>Toph grumbled and wiggled her freezing toes. It was kinda nice to have them get warmer sooner. She sighed and rested her head on Sokka's chest. He felt incredibly warm.  
>Sokka was used to the cold so he had no problem traveling quickly though the snow. His blue eyes danced in merriment. The snow was wonderful and made him think of his homeland. He cuddled the small girl in his arms, but she caught him in the act and punched him in the chest. He yelped quietly. She could hit extremely hard for her size.<br>She smiled softly, she liked it that he could take her hits and not complain.  
>Sokka slid up to the front of Toph's little house.<br>She fished out her keys and unlocked the door.  
>Sokka knocked the snow off his boots and entered Toph's cozy home. He set her down and she stretched.<br>"Are you hungry or something?" she asked.  
>"When am I not?" he chuckled.<br>She walked into her small kitchen and pulled out some bread and cheese. She chunked it at Sokka and started tea.  
>Sokka admired how she got around without seeing. She never ran into anything while he, having perfect vision, ran into things all the time. He munched on the bread and cheese as she made her way around the room.<br>She hummed along to some song trapped in her head and Sokka smiled.  
>As much as he teased her about her singing, he actually did enjoy it. It was one of the few girly things she did. He perched up on her counter and swung his legs. "Whatcha doing tonight?" he asked swallowing an especially large hunk of bread.<br>"I don't know. Why?" she asked giving him a look.  
>"Cause I brought movies!" he grinned hugely.<br>"Sokka, you do remember I'm blind right?" she asked rolling her foggy eyes.  
>"Of course I do! I brought musicals!" pouted Sokka.<br>Toph softened slightly. "Alright fine. I'll listen to your crappy musicals if you help with the laundry." she said stomping off to the laundry room. She wasn't mad or anything, that was just the way she walked.  
>Sokka stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth and hopped down to help her out.<p>

Several hours passes and they were curled up under a comforter on the couch. They held hot tea and put in a movie.  
>Toph listened to it appreciatively and wiggled her toes.<br>Sokka would describe what the characters looked like when she asked, but most of the time he kept his eyes closed so he could be fair to Toph.  
>He didn't tell her this of course, she would have hit him or made fun of him. He yawned and tried to stay awake. Falling asleep wouldn't be very nice of him, but it's not like she didn't do it all the time when she came to his house. 'Whatever.' he thought and snuggled into her comfortable couch.<br>Toph stretched her feet out. It was nice having company, her house was normally way to quiet for her taste.  
>Sokka started to snore and she giggled. She slowly extracted herself from the tangle of blankets and his long limbs. She turned off the TV and then carefully climbed back on the couch.<br>Sokka made her feel tiny. She moved his arms and snuggled against his warm chest.  
>He opened one big blue eye and smiled. She was rarely the snuggling type so he let her. He'd stay still until she tried to take over the couch and shove him off.<br>She settled down and fell asleep.

As expected, Sokka found himself on the floor when he woke up. He laughed and stretched out on her carpet. Thank God she had carpet here unlike the rest of her house. He shivered and rolled up in the edge of the blanket that was hanging off the couch.  
>Toph grumbled and fought back when the blankets were escaping her grasp. She hung onto them and Sokka ended up pulling her down on top of him. She widened her eyes and squeaked as she rolled off of her safe, warm couch and onto the unsuspecting lump that was Sokka.<br>He yelped loudly and they both flailed and thrashed around in confusion.  
>Toph punched him in the face and he yelped again. "Sokka I'm going to kill you!" she panted.<br>He groaned. "You already did."  
>"Shut up ya big baby!" she growled, then giggled.<br>He lifted his head. "Holy crap you hit hard." he said rubbing his chin.  
>"Dang right." she said proudly. She sat on him as though he was a conquered country.<br>He laughed and hugged her hips.  
>She blinked and blushed as she looked down at him.<br>"What do you want to do today?" he asked grinning.  
>"Uh..." she said. "I dunno. I don't really get out much."<br>He wrinkled his brow in thought. "Do you want to give ice skating a shot?" he asked.  
>"Sokka, I'm blind and don't wear shoes." she laughed.<br>"Right..." he said.  
>"What about we just go out and get more tea? I'm out." she suggested.<br>"Sure." Sokka smiled.  
>She got off him and stretched to her full height., which still wasn't very tall. She then grabbed a brush and started running it through her long, thick hair. "How's Katara been?" she asked.<br>"Eh, okay I guess. Her, Aang, and Zuko hang out a lot now." he said.  
>"That's good. Give twinkle toes a good pounding when you see him again for me, will you?" she said smiling.<br>"I'll give it a shot Toph, but I don't do it quite as well as you." he smiled. Aang could dance circles around him all day.  
>Toph smirked. "Yeah, you're kind of a push over."<br>Sokka pouted. "Am not." he grumbled.  
>"Are too and you know it." she said putting her hair up and setting the brush down.<br>He scooted across the floor to his boots and put them on. "Am I carrying you again or will you actually put some shoes on?" he asked.  
>"What do you think?" she asked popping her knuckles and back.<br>"Carrying you it is."  
>They made their way out of the house and got some coffee and tea at the nearest cafe.<br>Toph didn't like coffee very much so she let Sokka have all of it.  
>Sokka's eyes wandered around the little store. There were books all over the place and gave the store a cozy feel. It was snowing again and he smiled.<br>Toph sipped her tea and wondered what Sokka was looking at. She sighed and for a moment, wished she could see too. She decided that it was over rated to wish for something impossible and swung her feet. She accidentally kicked Sokka.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Oops, sorry. I actually didn't mean to kick you that time." she smiled and turned her tea in her hands.  
>He shrugged and stretched his long legs out, kicking her in the process.<br>She squeaked and kicked him hard.  
>He cried out in pain and held his leg.<br>She laughed maniacally. "All fear the melon Lord!"  
>He stood up to run away.<br>"Oi! Get back here!" she said grabbing the back of his shirt.  
>He laughed and hugged her.<br>She wiggled in his arms.  
>After a while he let her go and they exited the store.<br>Sokka grabbed her arm in the door way. "Wait." he said.  
>"What?" she asked with a little frown.<br>He looked up at the top of the doorway. "There's mistletoe..." he said softly.  
>She blushed darkly. "S-so?" she said.<br>He bit his lip. "Well?"  
>She looked up at him and he pulled her closer for a gentle kiss.<p> 


End file.
